1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a controller for controlling a power source of a construction machine such as, for example, a power shovel and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hybrid structure in a construction machine such as power shovel uses, for example, an excess output of an engine to rotate a generator for generation of electric power which is then accumulated in a battery. Then, the power of the battery is used to drive an electric motor in order to actuate an actuator. Then, discharge energy from the actuator is used to rotate the generator for generation of electric power which is similarly then accumulated in the battery. Then, the power of the battery is used to drive the electric motor for actuation of the actuator.    Patent Literature 1 JP-A 2002-275945